


Not the first

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: James Bond (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the first

_What makes you think it’s my first time?_

Bond smirked at Silva and his attempt to get under Bond’s skin. Maybe a lesser agent might have been disconcerted but he was a double O. His sexual identity had its boundaries stretched years ago from a combination of a few missions and MI6 encouraging its agents to experiment. An agent ashamed of his or hers sexuality and partners was an agent open for blackmail and corruption. 

His first man had been an American. A fellow agent working for IMF. William Brandt had an intense stare, a dry sense of humour and a willingness to teach a British agent the ins and outs of sleeping with a man without any of the typical posturing of an inter agency meet up. 

Bond had greatly enjoyed himself, finding the experience both pleasurable and unexpectedly fun in a way he’d forgotten sex could be. Will had been a thorough teacher, patience and demanding in turns, pushing Bond beyond his normal boundaries. 

When he’d gotten back to MI6, there had been a knowing look in M’s eyes that had Bond wondering just how much of that supposedly chance meeting would lead to something much more intimate. 

M was the top Spymaster of Britain. If she felt it was necessary for Bond to explore another part of his sexuality for his job, he could certainly imagine her arranging something. Though he did wonder briefly why an American? 

It occurred to him later, that not only did M know the best man to pair Bond up with to make him feel comfortable with the experience, but had chosen someone Bond may never see again in case it turned out Bond’s boundaries wouldn’t stretch that far. 

M really was a devious woman. 

Which led to him smiling at Silva as Silva ran his hands over Bond’s thighs, trying to freak Bond out.


End file.
